Characters
'Character's name' (Don't modify this section. Instead you can copy it.) Afett Beat Mom Once '' You can highlight this table, copy it and then paste it, rather than typing out the stats' names yourselves. '''Reference Explain where your character to comes from, give some background informations etc. Info "Title" - Give your Character a job it would fullfill in an RPG Then write a short summary explaining the character and explain if there are some special rules to them. Unlock Add which items are unlocked when finishing certain mislestones in the game. The standart milestones which are used by the game are the completition of The Womb, Sheol, Cathedral and The Chest. Last but not least some things to consider, when creating a character: ''- Check the spelling before publishing your idea'' ''- Check if your idea already exists.'' ''- Keep unlocking requirements for characters reasonable. A reqirement like "Blast away 30 blue rocks" is ok, something like "Finish off Satan with The Sun Tarot Card while only having half a heart" is not.'' ''- The total sum of stat points for characters is 11-12 points. A character should have some kind of drawback to justify a higher sum. Same is true for starting items,so don't go overboard with these. Supervizor by Aralaslan Supervizor is a(n) unlockable character. When you beat The Chest for first time, you unlock the character. He starts with The Book of Opposites '''and '''Sharping Stone. He holds The Book of Opposites without unlocking it as a item but you needed unlock the Sharping Stone. * He can't have red/gold hearts. * When you beat Mom's Heart with him, he starts with a Tarot Card. Unlock * Kill ??? with Supervizor, unlocks The End item. * Kill Mom's Heart with Supervizor, unlocks Cyclop Baby iand a Tarot Card as his starter item. * Kill Satan with Supervizor, unlocks Sharping Stone as his starter item. * Kill Mega Satan with Supervizor, unlocks The Watch of Blind. * Kill Isaac with Supervizor, unlocks The Bacteria. * Finish Greed Mode with Supervizor, unlocks Inequality. * Complete all completion marks with Supervizor, unlocks the GLlTCH. (See the items on Items page) 'Notch' by Anonymous ''Fill up a full heart bar (including soul hearts). '' Reference Comes from the fact Markus "Notch" Persson helped design the game (he did the random items) Info "Game designer" Notch is a reasonably easy character to play as his disadvantages are he is slowish and has a poor range this is made up by the fact he has a high health. In the first treasure room a diamond sword (similar art to the pickaxe) will always spawns. The sword has the effect of clearing a room and doing a large amout of damage to bosses and almost killing mini-bosses but takes the place of the pickaxe. These are the only items he can pick up. Unlock Better hat: Beat the game as Notch (hat just with a price tag) The top Notch (gives notch a similar look as Notch's exculsive hat in TF2) finish the game 20 times as Notch. Both hats are just visual effects 'Headless' by Deathwolf66 '''''To unlock this character you need to use shears 20 times and get the noose once. Biblical Reference This character has no bible reference. Info "The Evil Head" This character is supose to be someone that sacrificed himself to devil by using shears. He was about to suicide with a noose because he was lost in the deep dephs with no food or water during 3 weeks, only with a simple penny, until devil gave him this offear: he needed to sacrifice himself and he would get another life has a floating head. But he got possesed and he got evil. Theres 2 rules - you will not find any angel items or the angel room (halo, guardian angel, cross, etc) and when you fight satan your damage will lower by one. Unlock Womb - The Saw - Passive Item - Makes the player leave blood that hurts enemys. it disapears quickly but it does good damage. Sheol - Devil contract - Rare Trinket - Rarely makes the devil room give you a free item instead of 2 items for heart containers. Cathedral - The broken heart - It is an active item. It recharges every 6 rooms. It will reroll normal hearts in a room into soul hearts. The Chest - One more time! - Passive item - When you die you will respawn with your heart containers transformed into soul hearts and your lowes stat will increase by 3. Gamer by Hitman41165 Beat Mom's heart/IT LIVES while having a Gamekid. Biblical Reference No bible reference. Instead references the fact that most 'casual gamers' will not be able to get far enough in the game to unlock him. (Unlocked by defeating Mom's Heart/It Lives) Info "The Gamer" Appearance is Isaac with handheld computer game consoles in pockets. While playing as him, Fortune Telling Machines will have different fortune text, referencing computer games rather than cryptic messages. Unlock Christmas List: Unlocked by beating Mom, it will give you a random handheld which are also unlocked by beating Mom. The handhelds available are: GBA, PSP, PS Vita, DS, 3DS, Virtual Boy, which all give you effects of the protagonists of their most known exclusive game Xbox 360 - Unlocked by defeating Mom's Heart/It Lives. It is a limited-use Spacebar item which recharges every 6 rooms. On use, gives you the effect of a random handheld item. After 6 uses it becomes a Red Ringed version which will be used to throw at enemies and make it disappear, unless the player has 15 cents in which case he can go to a special room that should appear in EVERY FLOOR called Hacker's Room which will repair it if you choose so Playstation 3 - Unlocked by beating Satan. This item is a X360 that never red rings. Also randomly gives different effects related to movies (a reference to the fact that PS3s can also run blu-ray movie DVDs),for instance Spider Man,can use spider web to get across gaps and can also climb on rocks which will last for the whole floor however the PS3 cant be used until you go to the next floor Nintendo Wii- unlocked by beating Isaac. It will transform you into Mario which is another fan idea based off Mario from SMB Walkthrough- unlocked by beating the chest with Gamer,looks like a PC screen. On use, skips the current floor. If used in The Womb 2/Utero 2/The Womb XL/Utero XL, it will go to a floor called "Glitch XL". One time use (effectively a worse We Need To Go Deeper!). Glitch XL is a combination Sheol + Cathedral and you fight 2 BOSSES, Isaac and Satan both at the same time, and the second boss room puts you fight against blue baby AND Mom, beating this will make you always be able to use the Walktrough every 2 floors and is an unlimited time use Sinner by Bryan Poper Beat the final boss Isaac/Satan holding the Book of the Sin. Biblical Reference Sinner is a non-Biblical Sin. It only exists to balance the event of sins, and as if it were a sin of light created by God to control the other sins. After all he neutral and merely obeying the commandments of God. Sinner failed only once,and as punishment Envy cut his body so using it until today Your body was re-stitched by God. Sinner is still in search of his original heart. Info "The Sinner" On Being a sin you can not fight against each other on the contrary they will give you items but you fight against Envy Wrath:Bombs Sloth:Tarot Card Lust:Pill Greed:Money Pride:Key Gluttony:Hearts Unlock None. Murphy by BryanPoper Clear the game whit Cain in Sheol and Chatedral when holding''' '''Mom's Knife. Biblical Reference None. Info Murphy Pendleton is the main character and protagonist of Silent Hill Downpour. Murphy is an a criminal and sent to jail at the beginning of the game put his past revealed and counted during the game. Unlock Womb:Pistol Sheol: Shotgun Cathedal: Prison Cage The Chest: Pyramid Head Caasi by unknown None. '' '''Biblical Reference None. Info Caasi is a character very similar to Isaac, but his skin is Black (As if he had obtained Brimstone). He's Isaac's direct opposite, and as such starts with the D20 instead of the D6. All of his movements are reversed, making him very difficult to play as. Sorry for stealing name. Unlock None. 'Adam' by MiniPassword ''Unlocked by having 80 or more bombs in one playthrough without the use of Pyro. '' Biblical Reference Adam was the first man created by god, and the wife of Eve. Info Adam is the bombing character. His starting stats are actually fairly decent compared to Eve, the original character with 2 starting items. His item, Bomb Kit, is insanely useful to keep a plethora of bombs, so as long as you keep it for a good amount of time, there shouldn't be any problems with that. In fact, this will allow you to use bombs in combat much more frequently, as you don't need to worry about wasting them. His ability Grenades also is great for crowd control. And, because of his fairly high starting health, deals with the devil shouldn't be too difficult. Overall, Adam is a good starting character because of his decent stats and good items. Unlock Fireproof Armor - Beat Satan with Adam Holy Hand Grenade - Beat Isaac with Adam Adam's Bomb - Beat the Chest with Adam 'Jacob' by SpurdoSoup '''''Unlocked by quitting at Mom or Mom's Heart. Biblical Reference Jacob was Isaac's son. Info "The Coward" Being a balanced character, Jacob has the highest starting range of all characters. Though, his downside is his low Tears rate. He starts with the Coward's Scarf(activates when Jacob gets hit. Increases range.)and Archery for Dummies, which grants Cupid's Arrow for the current room. Unlock Archer's Mark - Complete The Womb with Jacob Jack in a Box - Complete Sheol with Jacob ??? - Complete Cathedral with Jacob Jacob's Scarf - Complete The Chest with Jacob (??? means that I didn't think of anything yet. Will add more later.) 'Tobias' by Cubbsy Unlocked by trying to kill Satan or Isaac (???) with the Bible. Biblical Reference The son of Toobit, who killed a demon. Info "The Adventurer" Tobias is a very easy playable character. His starting item is the Fishies Heart, wich poisonsevery enemy in the room for five seconds. It's good because it takes only 3 rooms to recharge, and because of the tiny basedamage. He has a good base health, so upgrading range, damage, range and speed is good. Unlock Book of Tobit - Beat Satan with Tobias Lil' Salomon'' - Beat Isaac with Tobias'' Freckles of Tobias - Beat Chest with Tobias 'Lazarus' by FlashMasterXD Unlocked by resurrecting yourself (dying while having 1up, Dead Cat, or Ankh)' Biblical Reference In the Gospel of John, Lazarus was raised from the dead by Jesus. Info "The Bandit" Lazarus seems, at first, a mediocre character. All he has to his name is the Book of Dead. But that Book of Dead coupled with his slightly above average tears can help him through. His main stat is tears, and upgrading it is the most important thing you can do. Because Book of Dead can double your stats above the maximum, and that fact that it's a fairly rare item, you have a great character to use, if a little difficult at first. And, since it functions basically like Cancer, having both means you have an absolutely insane amount of tears coming out. And his speed doesn't hurt either. His only downside is his Eve-like damage, but his tears more than make up for that. Unlock Unlocked by having 4+ soul hearts. He is gonna be in rebirth 'Matthew' by Cubbsy '''''Unlocked by opening two shops without buying anything, and then killing mom. Biblical Reference Matthew was one of Jesus' followers. Info "The Minstrel" Matthew has the most tears out of any other Characters. The Krooked Eye enables the right eye shoot spectral tears once in a while (about one in six shots). The strategy is to NOT tkae damage on the first floor, 'cause of the eternal heart. Damage, range and speed is worth to find upgrade. Unlock Slice of Bread - Beat Satan with Matthew Octopi - Beat Isaac with Matthew Sweat of Matthew - Beat The Chest with Matthew 'Delilah' by JaxinZ Unlocked by collecting Cupid's Arrow and Lump of Coal, then defeating Mom's Heart/It Lives. Biblical Reference Delilah was Samson's wife, and betrayed the secret of his hair for money. Info "The Sniper" Delilah has the most range out of any character, and is the only one where such a thing is important. She starts off with 2 base damage, but her damage grows with how long her shots go (a result of Charred Arrow, which increases the speed and damage of tears the farther they travel, but only allows your tears stat to reach a maximum of 2.) Her basic strategy is to stand to one side and try to snipe the enemies in the room and keep them away. Since she's a pretty OP character if you're good at shooting from across the room, she starts with the Cursed Skull to balance things out. Your main priorities as her would be finding a new trinket and then starting to increase your speed. Unlock Charred Arrow - Beat Mom's Heart/It Lives '' Ball of Yarn - ''Beat Satan with Delilah Phillistinian Coin - Beat Isaac with Delilah Delilah's Wit - Beat The Chest with Delilah Treachery ''- Collect Samson's Lock as Delilah'' 'Noah' by Tracotaper Unlocked by having 5 or more famliars in one run. Biblical Reference Noah built the ark that had a one male and female of every animal on Earth. Info "The Summoner" Noah loves animals well there no animals here so instead he loves babys and babys love him. Noah has a higher chance of getting familiars and starts out with the Monster Manual. He has an eternal heart so if he beats the first floor with out taking damage,he gets 3 hearts! Unlock Floaty Boat - beat Mom's Heart with Noah Tsunami - Beat Satan with Noah Friendly Unicorn - Beat Isaac with Noah Noah's Beard - Beat the Chest with Noah Noah"s plank - Beat SPACE with Noah 'Samael' by colddyshadow Unlocked by defeating Satan enough times. Biblical Reference In Judaism Samael is the angel of death and is equivalent to Satan. Samael fell from heaven when tried to overcome God and took Lilith, the first woman even before Eve, as his spouse. His name means "The Blind God". Info "The Death" Samael is a well balanced character who can fly over obstacles without any effect of items, also he shoots blood tears. He starts with The Necronomicon which can be a good deal in the begin. When playing as Samuel, Devil Room is more likely to appear. Unlock Reaper's Scythe - Beat Death The Harbinger with Samael using The Necronomicon as the final strike. Grim's Mantle - Beat Satan with Samael. My Little Lady - Beat Isaac with Samael. Lilith - Beat The Chest with Samael. 'Lilith' by colddyshadow Unlocked by beating The Chest with Samuel. Biblical Reference In Judaism she was the first woman even before Eve. Lilith didn't agree with God's law to women to submit themselves to men's desire, so she rebelled and was thrown in the Hell by God. In Hell she married Samael and became the mother of demons. She is associated with Lust. Info "The Harlot" She has great Health and considerable Range, however has low Damage and Tear's speed. The Speed is almost low too, but it can be temporarily increased by using Lustful Heart. Lilith shoots blood tears. Unlock Lustful Heart - Unlocked together with Lilith. Temptation's Serpent - Beat Satan with Lilith. My Little Demon - Beat Isaac with Lilith. 'Thomas' by Cubbsy Unlocked by getting three different holy items in one playthrough. Biblical Reference Thomas was one of the Apostles. Info "The Ranger" Thomas is a very fast character, who has a crappy range. The Rangers D.I.Y. is a good item, 'cause it gives piercing shots or my reflection for one room, and it takes 2 rooms to recharge. You propably need range, but it's optional. Unlock Jesus Soda'' - Beat Satan with Thomas'' Onion Ring ''- Beat Isaac with Thomas'' Thomas's Glasses'' - Beat The Chest with Thomas'' Can of Soda'' - Beat Lucifer with Thomas'' 'Zalgo' by colddyshadow Unlocked by defeating The Slenderman with ???. Reference It's a barely known horror meme. Zalgo is the personification of chaos, madness, it is the horror itself! Info "The Horror Itself" Zalgo starts with three Soul Hearts and acts basically likes ???. Unlock He Is Coming - Unlocked together with Zalgo. Call of Cthulhu - Beat Satan Zalgo. Melting Blood - Beat Isaac with Zalgo. Zalgo's curse- Beat the Chest with Zalgo 'Remains' by colddyshadow Unlocked by being resurrected enough times with ???. Reference It's the possible the skeleton of dead Isaac while ??? being his soul. Info "The Undead" Remains starts with 5 Soul Hearts and with A Bone which maximizes damage and can breaks rocks and possibles secret doors. Also Ankh provides an extra life. Unlock A Bone - Unlocked together with Remains. Skull Helmet - Beat Satan with Remains. Lamb Tributes - Beat Isaac with Remains. 'Athena' by colddyshadow Unlocked by using "VIII Justice" card enough times. Reference Athena is the greek goddess of Justice, daughter of Zeus and sister of Ares. Info "The Goddess of Justice" She starts with 3 Hearts and 2 Soul Hearts. Unlock Out of ideas, suggestions accepted. Colddyshadow 17:08, July 2, 2012 (UTC) 'Ares' by colddyshadow Unlocked by using "XI Strength" card enough times. Reference Ares is greek god of War, son of Zeus and brother of Athena. Info "The God of War" Although he has a low health he has great damage to make up for. Ardent Spear increase 1 level of Tears Speed on every hit that Ares receive. Ares shoots small spears and will never shoot tears. Unlock Ardent Spear - Unlocked together with Ares. Kratos - Beat The Chest with Ares. Out of ideas, suggestions accepted. Colddyshadow 17:08, July 2, 2012 (UTC) 'Kratos' by colddyshadow Unlocked by beating the Chest with Ares. Reference Kratos is the protagonist from Playstation's Game God of War. He has killed Ares and taken his place as god of War. Info "The God of War" He has a low health, however has other status well balanced. Kratos will shoot his Chaos Blade, but he can never shoot tears. Unlock Chaos Blade - Unlocked together with Kratos. Out of ideas, suggestions accepted. Colddyshadow 17:08, July 2, 2012 (UTC) 'Solomon' by Doomspeaker Unlocked by getting 20 or more keys during one playthrough. Biblical Reference Father of David, king of Israel and famous wiseman. Commited the sin of heresy. Info "The Mage" Solomon has very low health and a fairly low fire rate. The idea is to kill enemies from a safe distance with aimed shots. Thanks to Heretic's Gift he can negate the first hit he suffers once per room. Once Legemeton is unlocked, Solomon can also summon helpers to distract enemies. Unlock Heretic's Gift ''- ''Unlocked together with Solomon. Legemeton - Beat Mom's Heart/It Lives with Solomon. Judge's Hammer - Beat Satan with Solomon. Otherworldy Influence- Beat Isaac with Solomon. Seal of Solomon- Beat ??? with Solomon. 'Sava' by FlashMasterXD Unlocked by killing 1000 enemies. Biblical ''' '''Reference None Info "The Saint" He does not start with any items, but he IS able to fly. He starts with 1\2 of an eternal heart and 1 soul heart in the first floor. If you are able to not get hit 3 times and go to the next floor, you get a full heart (Because of the eternal heart) and another 1\2 of a eaternal heart. This will happen 7 times and then stop. And that's pretty much it. (very similar to the Magie's Faith trinket). Unlock The Holy Staff - Beat Satan with Sava Holy Baby - Beat Isaac with Sava Sava's Hand - Beat the Chest with Sava 'Mario' by Anonymous Get at least 3 mushroom related items (Magic Mushroom, Odd Mushroom, etc.) and beat Mom. '' '''Reference Main protagonist of the Super Mario series of video games. He looks the same as in the video games. Info Just like in the games, Mario has low health, so health-ups are a must. Collecting Magic Mushroom or Odd Mushroom will give him a soul heart. Unlock Beat The Womb: Fire Flower Beat Sheol: Warp Pipe Beat The Cathedral: Starman Beat The Chest: Mario's Hat Get at least 3 mushroom related items as Mario and beat The Womb: Unlock Luigi 'Job' by Shadikku '''''Unlocked by completing the chest eight times. Biblical Reference He was a man in the bible who lived a good and happy life but was eventually overcome by a number of disasters that took away all that was important to him. He struggled with why this was happening, wondering what he did so wrong that god punished him like this. In the end, against all odds, he managed to get back on his feet with God's help'' '''Info' He doesn't get any deals with the devil, but spirit heart drops and HP ups from bosses are more common. Unlock Completing the Womb unlocks the Hand of God. Completing Sheol unlocks the prayer shawl. Completing the Cathedral unlocks the hymnal. Completing this chest unlocks Job's doubt(trinket) 'Finn' by colddyshadow Unlocked by having more than 30 of Coins, Bombs and Keys in one playthrough. Reference Finn is the protagonist of Cartoon Network's Adventure Time. Info Finn can be considerate an upgraded version of Isaac being faster than he. Adventure Backpack provides up to 3 slots of "Q" Items (Cards and Pills), the usage's order is defined by pickup's order. Unlock Adventure Backpack- Unlocked together with Finn. Jake- Beat Satan with Finn. Bless of Lady Iris- Beat Isaac with Finn. 'ISAAC-Bot' by colddyshadow Unlocked by collecting 3 High-Tech* Items in one playthrough. *Technology, Technology 2, Doctor's Remote, Teleport, X-Ray Vision, Battery, 9-Volt, Gamekid and Robo Baby. Reference It is Isaac entirely transformed into a Robot. Info "The Robot" ISAAC-Bot doesn't shoot tears, however thanks to Android Hand it will stretch its arm out as long as the player's range and will return when reaches maximum range or hit an obstacle. Android Hand knocks back enemies farthest and can collect pickups that are unreachable like those between holes. Cyborg Armor will maximize player's speed (You will walk on Wheels!) and prevent damages from Explosions, Fire, Hot Poop and Spikes (except from Sacrifice Room), although while passing by Spikes your speed will drastically drop. Unlock Android Hand - Unlocked together with ISAAC-Bot. Cyborg Armor - Unlocked together with ISAAC-Bot. 'Greeb' by colddyshadow Unlocked by beating SPACE Reference It is a generic kind of E.T. Info "The Visitor" The U.F.O grants flying ability and tears turn into a bolt balls that can paralyze enemies. Unlock The U.F.O - Unlocked together with Greeb. David by Kasimiez Unlocked by collecting Pageant Boy and the Small Rock and the 3 Dollar' in one playthrough. Biblical Reference David was the king of Israel and he killed Goliath. Info None. Unlock Scath - Beat Satan with David. Active Item: You can shoot Fire in the current Room Star of David - Beat the Cathedral with David. Passive Item: Same Effect as Wafer and The Polaroid together. Casper by WhiteGoldNik Unlocked by defeating Satan or Isaac by ???, also you must have Ouija board or Lord of the Pit. Biblical Reference None. Info None. Unlock {C}Talisman - Beat It Lives and Moms without taking damage. Passive item: give you +2 Luck up and 15% chance to fire spectral tear. John by WhiteGoldNik Unlocked by collecting 6 Health up items, also you must have Technology or Technology 2. Biblical Reference None. Info None. Unlock {C}Nuclear Bomb - Beat 4 first floors without taking damage. Active item - does big poisonous damage to everyone monsters in the room, also deal damage to player, which cost half of heart. 'Jesus' by Hitman41165 Unlocked by:using the bible on the Mom's Heart while also having a holy item(holy water,prayer card,holy grail...) Biblical Reference: God's son sent down to Earth to tell the people about God Info Starting Items: The Bible God's son:spawns an isaac every 3 rooms wich will act as level 4 meat boys Holy Soul:Jesus will not be able to get Money = Power or any satanic item as they will transform into troll bombs on touch and health items will give you 1 heart container more than they did already 0 bombs, 0 money, 3 keys Strategy: Go through every room before going into the boss room. If you see a satanic item avoid it at all cost as it will become a troll bomb on touch since you are not as fast as Isaac. Watch out as sometimes you will spawn a Judas who will spawn guards that want to kill you. Kill the Judas first,THEN the guards Loot Kill Isaac with Crack the Sky Biblical Reference Cousin of Abraham Info None. 'Unlock' Killing Satan: Holy Bombs: Turns the bombs white and also summons heavenly beam. Killing Isaac: Arrows of Gommora: Like Crack the Sky, but it will drop flaming comets. 'Brian' Unlocked by having 2 holy items and then dying of a sacrifice to the Devil room. Biblical Reference Brian was a man who loved the god but then sacrificed himself for the devil saying "Sacrifice yourself to me and you will have unlimited life!" Info Starting Items: Satan's Amulet Active Item: Raises Damage by 2 if a devil room trade would be made for the WHOLE playthrough.(The red cross on the picture of Brian) Weirdo Hat Passive Item: Brian will oftenly see godly items.(Cap on the picture) Strategy: -Find a devil room as fast as you can. -Find ungodly items. -Look for as much devil rooms as you can,as brian has a really good health. -Good upgrades for Brian are: Evil items,Godly items,Damage and Range items. -Damage and speed are important. Unlock The Love Of The God - Beat Satan with Brian Passive Item: You will have higher chances to get Godly items. The Hatred Of The God - Beat Isaac with Brian Passive Item: You will have higher chances to get Evil items. 'Carl' by Anonymous Unlocked by giving 200 coins to beggars in total Biblical Reference None. Info None. Unlock Quarter: Get 5 dollars in 1 playthrough 'Xena' by Anonymous Win game with Whore of Babylon activated (As Magdalene). Biblical Reference None. Info None. Unlock None. Abbadon by FiremariomkiZX Unlocked by fighting ALL the Harbingers (save for Headless Horseman) and having 100 fly-related powers over multiple playthroughs. Biblical Reference Angel king of the locusts. Info "The Necromancer" With a massive health, Abbadon is perfect for those learning the game. Blessing of the Apocalypse also gives him a useful advantage, as it can recharge his Locust's Baton and works similarly to Scatole. His game is all about locusts, and the Talon of the Sun is actually quite useful, thanks to a wider coverage of attack, though you should say goodbye to any chance of ranged capability. Also, beware of your very poor stats. Your locusts are absolutely needed to survive, without taking damage, due to the lack of good damage, movement and range. Unlock Blessing of the Apocalypse - Beat Satan with Abbadon Talon of the Sun - Beat Isaac with Abbadon Abbadon's Armour - Beat the Chest with Abbadon Let the Basement Burn! - Beat Lucifer as Abbadon Abbadon's Cloak - Beat Purgatory as Abbadon Trivia Despite being mostly based on Abbadon in the Bible, and his Castlevania counterpart, he has elements of Abbadon the Despoiler, from Warhammer 40,000 as well. Vlad Cronqvist by FiremariomkiZX Unlocked by defeating Death, with the Charm of the Vampire item equipped Reference Dracula's original name was Vlad III Tepes, or "Vlad the Impaler". In Castlevania, he was originally Mathias Cronqvist. Either way, he was a part of the Crusades, either keeping the Ottomans out of the Holy Land, or abandoning God for letting his wife die of illness, depending if you are a history buff, or a Castlevania nut respectively. Info "The Blood Knight" With above average damage and tears, Vlad is easily capable of defeating most foes. Charm of the Vampire gives him a survival advantage above all others, thanks to the Charm of the Vampire. Power over Death is also useful, as it gives Vlad the scythe attack that Death gives. Unlock Wicked Child - Beat Satan with Vlad Death's Ballad- Beat Isaac with Vlad The Dance of Illusions - Beat the Chest with Vlad Vampire Killer - Beat Lucifer as Vlad Bloody Tears - Beat Purgatory as Vlad Trivia Vlad's Unlock are all named after Castlevania songs from throughout the series. Xephos by Saak38, '' 21:13, June 27, 2012 (UTC)'' Kill ??? while holding 3 bomb related items. Biblical Reference None. Info None. Unlock None. Beggar by Pamasich {C}Unlocked by collecting 7 Items from an beggar. Reference Isaac found many new friends in his adventure. One of them is the Beggar. Isaac gave him money. And sometimes, the Beggar gave him also a thing, an pickup or an item. Isaac encountered the Beggar many times and gave him also many money. So, the Beggar made an decision and joined Isaac on his great adventure. Info "The Beggar" - The Item "Bum Friend" do nothing. - Any money-related Item is more rare. And the Beggar cannot find any dime or nickel. - Other normal Beggars will give their Items for free. Unlock ''- Demon Beggar: Complete "Cathedral" with the Beggar. 'Jesse' '''by' {C}Houston691 Beat ??? while holding "The Left Hand" Trinket Biblical Reference Father of David in the Bible. Info Jesse is not allowed to enter Alternate Secret Rooms. Mom will not hit him with her hand. Unlock "Corruption" - Beat Satan with Jesse "Lice" - Beat Isaac with Jesse "Jesse's Finger" - Beat ??? with Jesse 'Mom ' by dragonspiral123 Unlocked by defeating Mom only with items that begin with mom's. Bombs count as "mom" items. Reference: Binding of Isaac and Real Life Info: Will kill satan and Isaac if Mom uses "book of belial" but will kill Mom instantly if mom uses "the bible". Unlock "Traitor": Defeat Mom with Mom "My Blood Has Been Spilled on Me": Defeat Mom's Heart with Mom "Heaven and Hell Divided": Obtain an item in the God room and the Devil room 'Dismal' by Anonymous None. Reference Dismal is actually a Sonic Fan character I created. However, a friend of mine commented on how Isaac and Dismal are fairly similar; :* They're both fragile and sensitive :* They've both had troubled childhoods (with Isaac being attacked by his mother, and Dismal having been kidnapped at age 3 by The Trolls) :* Their personalities are somewhat similar; in one of the endings, Isaac, upon realizing that he is corrupt, locks himself in his toy chest as a form of atonement. Dismal would most likely do the same thing. Info "The Cowardly Hedgehog" Dismal is one of the worst characters in terms of stats, but makes up for it by starting the game with the Pincushion, Deadhog and Deck of Cards. Unlock Mysterious Gem - Beat ??? as Dismal. 'Alexandra Roivas' by Anonymous None. Reference The main character of Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem, by Nintendo and Silicon Knights. Similar to Magdalene, Alexandria is referred to by a nickname in-game; Alex. Info "The Guardian of Light" Alexandra is a very well-rounded character, with the same stats as Isaac. She starts the game with the Tome of Eternal Darkness, a useful Activated Item that incurs a random positive effect on the player; it either heals 3 Hearts of health, damages all enemies in the room for 3/4 the damage that the Death Tarot Card causes, raises a random stat by 2 or grants a random Familiar. The latter two effects only last for the current room. Unlock Chattur'gha's Claw - Beat Isaac as Alexandra. Xel'lotath's Sigil - Beat ??? as Alexandra. Ulyaoth's Veil - Beat Satan as Alexandra. Mantorok's Heart - Beat Loki as Alexandra. 'Daniel' by Anonymous None. Reference The main character of Amnesia: The Dark Descent by indie company Frictional Games. Info "The Hunted" Daniel's stats are roughly the same as Isaac's, but he has slightly higher speed. He starts the game with The Lantern, a passive item that improves the chances of getting drops from destroyed fires (both regular and Demon) by 25%. Unlock None. DB730 by Anonymous Unlocked By defeating Mom's Heart/It Lives without taking damage(Will also work if you Defeat the boss with ???) Biblical Reference None. Info None. Unlock Dark Katana:Unlocked by defeating Satan with DB730 Gun:Unlocked by defeating Mom's Heart/It Lives with DB730 Dalton2004 Soul:Unlocked by defeating Isaac with DB730 DB730's Cap:Unlocked by defeating ???/Blue Baby with DB730 'Darkheart' by mistertycho Beat the game as judas,eve,???, and issac (can be done by beating mom or mom's heart,or satan etc.) OR beat the game holding the book of belial (cannot be done with judas) Biblical Reference None. Info Being one of the most powerful demons in Sheol, Darkheart was frustrated about how powerful satan was, so he thought of a plan and was thinking about going to "overthrow his master" but was ratted out by judas and was killed but was revived by an unknown character and sets off his quest starting from the basement (or celler). Achievements and Rewards The Fallen is Risen Beat the game holding the Book of Belial (cannot be done with Judas); milestone: Dark Heart The League of Evil Beat the game as Judas, Eve, ???, and Isaac (unlocks Darkheart); milestone: Dark Heart or Nightmare.{C} I Overthrew Master Beat Satan as Darkheart; milestone: Dark Aura I am a God Beat the Cathedral as Darkheart (must kill Isaac for achievement); milestone: Seal of Hell 'The Fallen' by Captpounce Unlock: Die to isaac without doing any damage with a Forget me Now Biblical Reference None. Info Was a king till his kingdom was attacked and taken by Isaac. Now trapped in the basement he looks for isaac for his Coward revenge. (Reason no Person is due to me not good at making a king, so If added just make him a red coat king with a white under shirt with a beard and crown) Unlock The Womb: The Blade (ATTACK UP) Sheol: Wrong Turn (Sends you to Cathedral) Cathedral: The Castle (SPEED + DEFENCE UP) The Chest: Castle Treasures (700 cents) The tale: Makes gambling machines get higher chance to roll good in that room and freezes monsters 'Susej' by captpounce Unlock: Use the item Forget Me Now while being in a Devil room Reference Counterpart to Jesus (Note that this is indicated by his name "Susej", which is Jesus backwards) Info It is said, that when Jesus went to kill Satan he forgot his past and his soul flew back to heaven, but his body was fooled by Satan and taken control of. Unlock Fooled Heart: Unlocked together with Susej (Fooled Heart makes you have demonic wings that enable flight and increases your damage) The Angle Within: Beat Sheol (Transforms devil items into god items. That means that your wings turn white and your damage is reduced by 1,but speed and HP are increased by one) True Darkness: Beat the Cathedral (Transforms gives 3 soul hearts and 1 damage up plus a Death card) Lost At Heart: Only found in the "I AM ERROR"-Room. VERY RARE. (Turns Isaac into a ghost with and gives you the item Book of Light) The Book of Light: only acquired by getting the item Lost At Heart (changes you from a ghost to a devil, or from a devil to a god) 'The Hungry' by Drybones0 Pick up NO health-upgrading items (excluding spirit hearts) over 5 successful runs, which end in The Chest. Reference Over the course of history, there have been millions of starving people. This represents one of them. Info Glass Cannon Tank You CANNOT pick up any health upgrades (Excluding Spirit Hearts) Cannot fight Gluttony. Unlock None. 'Edmund' by Anonymous Unlocked by fighting and collecting all references. Reference Edmund is the Creator of The Binding Of Isaac(The game) Info WHAT HIS ITEMS DO... Glasses: Gives the Character a chance of Homing Shots. (Passive) The Doodle: Captures a Enemy on Paper. Takes six rooms to Recharge. It can only catch Enemies and Close-To-Death Bosses. Doodles get added to the Drawings Menu when unlocked. Unlock None. 'John' By Lazerguy555 Have "Book of Revelations" while having Meat Boy L4. Biblical Reference'''John was the author of the Book of Revelations. '''Info "The Author" John is pretty much the character that focuses on the horsemen, because they came The Book of Revelations. When you play as John, you encounter horsemen 50% more. In regular rooms, horsemen heads are more common. (including headless horseman) John otherwise fills the roll as a battle tank. Unlock Bag of Souls- Collect 10 spirit hearts and beat Mom's Heart/It Lives! with John in a single playthrough. Foefire- Complete Cathedral with John. (And yes, that is a reference to Guild Wars) Stride of the Forgotten- Complete Sheol with John. Book of Seven Seals- Complete "the Womb 2" with John. John's Quill- Complete "The Chest" with John. Death's Scythe- Die 50 times with John. 'Xy' By Anonymus'' ''(yes, the name typo is intentional) Visit any kind of secret room 70 times. (this is a grand total, it doesn't matter if two types are diffrent, they still add up to the grand total) Reference Xy was originally a brother of isaac thrown in the basement. After fighting off hordes he hid in a secret room. Isaac found Xy in a secret room later, and Xy immediatly joined him. Info "Speed Master" Only one phrase can describe this guy. Hit and run. His main stats are attack and speed, meaning you don't have to worry about those from the start. The main things you want to pump up are his range and tears. Health isn't a big concern.(maybe when you first get him, but he has an unlockable.) The big big problem with him is that all of his items are unlockable. If you have the patience to go unlock the rest I ADVISE you to. Unlock Tik tok- Complete TIME with Isaac. Effect: Spacebar item that will speed up user for a short time or slow Enemies for a short time. Recharge time 3 rooms. Portable Hospital- Beat Mom's heart/It lives! with Xy. Effect: Familiar that follows the player around and gives a half heart for every 12 kills. If you collect a second, It will be tuned down to 9 kills. Time Lock- Beat Mom's heart/It lives!, Satan and Isaac to unlock. Effect: Trinket that will slow down one random Enemy for a short time every time you lose one full heart of health. Cannot be found and is only usable by Xy. 'Dylan' By: 39Gamer To unlock, kill ??? without taking damage. '' '''Biblical Reference None. Info The young boy who holds the soul of ???. ??? took over this child's body so he isn't commanded by Mom to keep the chest safe because ??? knew Isaac was on the way. When Dylan shall die, the Ankh necklace he is wearing will release ???'s Soul and ??? will have to move on to kill himself in the chest. Unlock Defeating ??? as Dylan (not when you died as him and became ???) will unlock "Revenge on Soul" achievement. 'Jenna' By Lazerguy555 '''''Unlocked by eating 100 pills in total. Reference Jenna was Isaac's older sister. Before Isaac was born, Mom had another child, who followed the same fate as Isaac. She was brutally harassed by their Mom, and took relieve in her mother's pills, before finally jumping into the cellar. (On a side notes, I just thought I'd mention the above stats are WITHOUT speed ball.) Info Jenna is based off a druggie, so she has a few pill-based bonuses. The first being she can see what all pills are, the second being pills are a lot more common, and the third being pills are always good. Stat-ups in her pills are crucial, as most stats are mostly low. Unlock Womb- Keys are the Bomb!, Explosive diarrhea, and Damage up/down pills unlocked. Sheol- Addiction Cathedral- Happy Gas Chest- Jenna's Addiction Ted by Anonymous Ted is unlocked when you beat mom 5 times Reference The only reference i can think of is Paula from Earthbound has a teddy bear but that'a a minor thing. Info He is someone who is the weakling of the characters and he has to realize his strengths. He is sort of shy. He looks i bit like Issac with short brown hair Unlock Finding the lucky foot, toe,dollar,or 3 dollar unlocks the super fluff bear..Beating the chest with ted unlocks the rusted toy. The teddy bear is a familiar that slowly walks towards the enemy and attacks it by bumping into it. It can move in the way of enemy shots. 'Loki' by Greygoo64 Loki is unlocked by defeating L0-K1 '' '''Biblical Reference None. Info Loki can fly (of course), and he has the effect of "Loki's Horns". He has a base shot speed of 150% Unlocks Kill Mom- Kamikaze Fly! Kill Moms Heart/It Lives!-3 point wonder Kill Satan- Redemption Nicodemus by ThisHomestuckMakesNoSense Biblical Reference Based off Nicodemus from the Bible, who is one of the people who helped Jesus, and helped bury him after his crucifixion. Info "Stone Wall" - Durable, but weak in terms of offense . He looks like Isaac, but he has less tears, and has a grey beard. Unlock You unlock him by beating Isaac/??? with a Passive/Active Holy item held. Womb/Utero: Spiritual Blockage Based off Nicodemus not believing in resurrection. Looks like a white Relic with a red X. When gotten, you get blocked from using familiars in the run which you got it in, but you get 3 more heart containers (Soul for ???). Any familiars you have at that point will turn into extra heart containers. Sheol: Martin's Speech Based off Martin Luther King mentioning Nicodemus. Looks like a white Dead Sea Scrolls. The character has a 1/60 chance to get an Eternal Heart spawned when they get hit. Cathedral: John Based off John from the Bible. A John familiar will follow you. Looks like a peach Sister Maggy. Has Tough Love tears. Chest: Jesus' Embalming Based off Nicodemus bringing the materials to embalm Jesus. Looks like a human Bob's Rotten Head. Poisons all enemies in the room, and heals your character by 1 heart. Miles by DEVILONGAMER '''''Unlock by defeating The Walrider with Isaac Reference Miles is the protagonist of Outlast.A''n investigative reporter whose ambition is about to earn him an intimate tour of hell on earth.' '''Info' Miles Upshur is an investigative reporter and the unseen protagonist of Outlast and a secondary character in Outlast: Whistleblower. He arrives to investigate Mount Massive Asylumbased on a lead he receives from Waylon Park. Miles starts with 1 heart and 1 soul heart Unlock The Camcorder - Beat The Walrider with Isaac The Folder - Beat The Walrider with Miles Long life battery - Beat ??? with Miles Adam CrunchyTommy Beat the seven deadly sins 7 times each and fight original sin once '' The GhosT by ShadowMarco ''Unlocked By Defeat The CHaos With GOD head in 30 minutes Matt Endermenslayer92. Here you write the unlock requirements. Attain Real Platinum God. '' '''Reference The following Tumblr blog: asktherebornbalanced.tumblr.com Info "The Balanced" Matt is meant to be weak- However, he starts with an item that is similar to The Ludovico Technique. He also starts with fairly high speed, to make him a bit more balanced. He becomes easier once everything is unlocked. Unlock Beating Mom- (Alt Unlock for Matt's Kidney Stone) Beating the Heart/IT LIVES- Matt's Eye (Upon pickup, gives the character Matt's eye, and disables the shooting of tears) Beating The Cathedral- Matt's 3rd Eye (Upon pickup, gives a spoon bender eye, which automatically fires homing tears) Beating Sheol- Matt's Mind (Upon pickup, all stats up, looks like Number One) Beating The Chest- The Darkness (Upon pickup, if at half a red heart or less, gives flying and attack up) Beating The Dark Room- The Light (Upon pickup, if at full read health, gives flying and speed up) Beating Greed Mode- Golden Eye! (Upon pickup, Gives Isaac a golden Matt's eye, which drops coins when it kills enemies. Also doesn't disable tears.) Beating The Blue Womb- Li'l Hush (Upon pickup, gives a familiar that summons a friendly Hush Gaper every five rooms.) Beating Mega Satan after Greed Mode- Matt's eye is coated in solid gold! (Golden Eye replaces his starting Matt's Eye) |} The Twins By Mrblock28 Info Starts with the Effect of the "R U a Wizard" Pill and Shoots both Mysterious Liquid and Mom's Contacts Tears on Both Sides. Unlock To Unlock the Character, Complete the PRIDE DAY Challenge in Under 30 Minutes Duelate's Core - Beat the Boss Rush with The Twins Twin Baby - Beat Mega Satan with The Twins The Lovesick By Mrblock28 Info Starts with The Void Crown (If Unlocked) and will Always shoot Charming Tears. This is also the only Character to have 2 Charged Attacks to Replace a Charged Item. Unlock To Unlock this Character, Give the Brand New "Seal Beggar" Enough Soul Hearts so that She can drop a Pedestal Item and Disappear. Void Crown - Beat ??? With The Lovesick The Failure By Mrblock28 Info Starts with an Orbiting Robo-Baby that Circles around him at all Times and can't Shoot because he's "Blind." He also has a 5% Chance to Start with the Robo-Baby 2.0 Instead of the Normal one when Starting a Run. Unlock Beat a Run with ONLY Machine Related Items (I. E. the Tech Series of Items or Robo-Baby) SaiMess By Enrico Studios Info Is a character that has a siamese brother. Their name is inspired by the word "Siamese" but is suposed to be Saim and Mess which are the names of the brothers. They start with Brother Power, a item that is unlocked when you beat mom with they. Story Is what Isaac happines of getting a brother. But after knowing that he wasan't born Isaac's happines started to become sadnnes, and being alone in his room started to think how it would be to have a brother. Unlock They are unlocked after beating Isaac(Boss) 2 times in a row without any devil deals or tear multipliers. Achivements Brother Power - Unlocked after beating Mom with SaiMess 1 + 1 + 3 - Unlocked after defeating It Lives or Mom's Heart with SaiMess Circuling Circles - Unlocked after getting the 2 key peices with SaiMess (Mega Satan not required) Inverted - Unlocked after beating The Lamb with SaiMess Noah Reference: Noah is an unlocked by obtaining 2 familiars and beating Satan, (playing challenge # is good for unlocking Noah) He is the guy whose descendants all committed incest. He also got a rainbow after he saved the animals with his ark. Info: Noah is a good character who is powerful having 2 of the same familiar* (re-picked each room) and is almost OP if he uses box of friends. His downside is that he can't shoot tears. He starts with box of friends after you collect it with him in any run. Unlocks: PAIRS!: Unlocked at the same time as Noah, like Magdeline and yum heart The last dodo's: Beat mom's heart or it-lives with Noah. Makes all enemies walking controls backwards. Active Item, 4 room charge The rainbow: Beat Satan as Noah. Chance to get angel items from other item-pools. Eg. getting sacred heart from a shop. Passive item Don't know what you'd get from beating the cathedral Noah's (paper) ark: Beat ??? as Noah. '''''Bumbo! Unlocked by feeding 99 Coins to a Bumbo. Reference He was based on the Bumbo familiar from The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth as well as Bumbo the Brave from The Legend of Bumbo. Info "The Brawler" Bumbo! is a cool character where he can use the Bag o' Trash active item itself to convert all of the pickups and trinkets throughout the floor into "mana energy" that he can used temporarily to quickly regenerats the "mana meter" of the item itself and allows Bumbo! to choose and utilize which of his abilities that he can activate with each having it's own different special properties for itself. Bones Teeth Boogers Poop Pee Bumbo Smash! Bumbo Shake! Additionally, when he has collected a total of 30 Coins during a run, he gains two new abilities, which is Bumbo's Smash! and a passive ability where the lower his health, the harder he hits, much like the Adrenaline item. Unlock * Bumbo Smash! - Unlock Bumbo! * Sleight of Hand - Beat Mom with Bumbo! * Cheese Grater - Beat Mom's Heart or It Lives with Bumbo! * Magic Marker - Beat Boss Rush with Bumbo! * Black Belt - Beat Satan with Bumbo! * Bumbo's Favorite Coin - Beat Isaac with Bumbo! * Rainbow Finger - Beat Isaac with Bumbo! twice. * Bag o' Trash - Beat Isaac with Bumbo! thrice. * Cain's Needles - Beat ??? with Bumbo! * Wooden Stick - Beat Lamb with Bumbo! * Book of Dark Arts - Beat Mega Satan with Bumbo! * Fishing Hook - Beat Hush with Bumbo! * Puzzle Flick - Beat Greed Mode with Bumbo! * Weird Marble - Beat Ultra Greed with Bumbo with only using Bumbo Smash!, Bag o' Trash and Necronomicon to defeat Ultra Greed. * Modelling Clay - Beat Delirium with Bumbo! * Juicy Box - Beat Ultra Greedier with Bumbo! * Bumbo's Final Contract - Beat The Witness with Bumbo! * Vacuum Bag - Collect 50 Items with Bumbo! Can be done on multiple playthroughs. * Rat Tail? - Gain a Level 4 Bumbo with Bumbo! * Makeshift Bandages - Beat two floors in a row with Bumbo under 20 minutes. * Green Popsicle - Beat Mom with Bumbo while she's covered in 3 Boogers from the Bag o' Trash. * Bloody Garbage Bag - Beat John with Bumbo! * Bumbo's Socks - Beat the game with Bumbo! under Hard Mode. * Charged Penny - Beat the game five times with Bumbo! * Rat Heart - Beat Magdalene with Bumbo! * Mom's Toothpick - Beat Cain with Bumbo! * Bucket Hat - Beat Judas with Bumbo! * Rotten Apple - Beat Eve with Bumbo! * War Bandana - Beat Samson with Bumbo! * Azazel's Robes - Beat Azazel with Bumbo! * Ghostly Marble - Beat The Lost with Bumbo! * Mystery Box - Beat Eden with Bumbo! * First Aid Defibrillator - Beat Lazarus with Bumbo! * Lilith's Best Friend - Beat Lilith with Bumbo! * Keeper's Scarf -Beat Keeper with Bumbo! * Apollyon's Wings - Beat Apollyon with Bumbo! * Donkey's Jawbone - Beat The Forgotten with Bumbo! * Wisp Bag - Beat Bethany with Bumbo! * Third Hand Syndrome - Beat Jacob and Esau with Bumbo! * Guppy's Eyeball - Beat Guppy with Bumbo! * Cup of Coffee - Beat Dad with Bumbo! * Fresh Meat - Beat Meat Boy with Bumbo! * Bumbo's Disciple - Collect 3 Bumbo-related items (Bumbo Smash!, Bag o' Trash, Bumbo's Favorite Coin, Bumbo's Socks) in a single run. Category:Characters